


Wish I Could Break This Invisible Wall Keeping Me Away From You

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [31]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CarlosReyesWeek2021, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Post-Episode: s01e08 Monster Inside, Thief Carlos Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: TK gets accidentally shot on the job and Carlos wishes he could be with him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Weeks [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Wish I Could Break This Invisible Wall Keeping Me Away From You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Carlos Week Day 5: “Just, hold on.” + hurt/comfort

Carlos sat on his couch. He was lucky enough that his family hadn’t emptied his place or sold it while he was supposedly dead. They knew he wasn’t really, of course, and they probably hoped he would come back eventually. It was just as lucky that the location of the place was within the radius he was allowed to circulate in. Owning property had turned out pretty useful. His FBI handler had asked how he could’ve possibly paid for a place in full and Carlos answered the truth, that he worked hard.

When his phone started buzzing on the coffee table, he thought it was said handler calling him to consult on a case. Things had been pretty quiet the past few days, and he was hoping for something to do, hopefully something more exciting than yet another mortgage fraud.

He picked up the phone and stared in confusion as Michelle’s name appeared on the caller ID. She was on shift with TK. Why would she be calling him? TK would already be texting him if it was slow. Unless something happened and she was merely informing him. He answered with dread slowly filling the back of his mind.

“Hey, Michelle.”

“Carlos, how are you?”

“Worried now that I can hear that tone. What’s going on?”

Even through the line, he could hear the deep breath she took before answering.

“Something happened on our last call, but please stay calm. I don’t want you to do anything stupid.”

“Stay calm? When you just said the most panic inducing series of words I’ve ever heard? What happened? Is TK okay?”

“He got shot. He’s in surgery right now. The doctors are doing everything they can.”

It felt as though all the air had been taken from his lungs. Worry seeped through every cell of his body as he wondered how this could’ve happened. Of all the dangers being a firefighter entailed, Carlos had not once entertained the possibility of TK getting shot.

“He got shot? He’s a firefighter! He’s not supposed to get shot, I am! I’m the criminal.”

“Happens more than you’d think. Sorry, not the time. It was an accident, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“Where is he? Which hospital did you bring him to?”

“Carlos...”

He wanted to insist, wanted to ask again. But her apologising tone and the silence that followed told him everything he needed to know. The specific hospital he was at didn’t matter. It was clear enough. Whichever hospital TK now lay open in was not one inside Carlos’ radius.

* * *

It had been hours and Carlos was going insane. He stood right at the edge of his radius, pacing on the sidewalk. He threw frantic looks in the general direction of the hospital, even though he couldn’t see it from here. He stood there, under the eyes of various passersby who probably thought him crazy, powerless to do anything, powerless to even take one step forward, one step to get him closer to TK.

It felt as though his heart was outside of his body, in a room he couldn’t go to, in a building that was out of his reach. Never before had he hated the limitations of his movements so much. Everything in him told him to run straight for TK, for his love. Everything except reason. Because if he did that, he’d be sent to prison where he’d lose the ability to hold TK in his arms for a lot longer than this. If TK made it out alive. No, he couldn’t think that way. TK would be fine. He just had to. Carlos couldn’t lose him, not now, not yet, not ever.

Michelle had texted him with an update telling him TK was out of surgery, but still unconscious. His father and the rest of the team were sitting nearby and keeping him company, talking to him in case he could hear through the coma. Carlos had begged his FBI handler to let him go, even told him he could accompany him there, but he refused.

Eventually, as the sun began to sink in the sky, Carlos was forced to go back home. He knew he should sleep, gather his strength for whenever TK got out of the hospital, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t put his mind at ease as long as his boyfriend’s fate lay unsure. He kept looking at his phone, hoping for a call or a message, anything to tell him TK was out of the coma.

He lost patience in the early morning hours. Worried and sleep-deprived, he decided to head to the Strand house. He didn’t know what he expected to get from that, maybe some fleeting feeling of proximity to TK, some semblance of doing something. He sat by the door, his phone set carefully on his lap.

“Carlos? What are you doing here?”

He opened his eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light from the sun shining high up in the sky. Owen stood over him, clearly exhausted, with bags under his eyes, but his shoulders relaxed, with his arms hanging loosely along his body. He was still thrumming his fingers nervously against his thigh, as any parent would do with their child in the hospital, but he seemed generally unstressed. A good sign.

“Mr Strand, how’s TK?” He asked eagerly as he stood, so quick he forgot about his phone that fell forgotten to the ground.

“He’s good, he’s awake. They’ll discharge him later today, I came by to grab him a change of clothes.” Owen said. “How long have you been here?”

“I’m not sure... a few hours?”

“You should go home. Shower, change, sleep in a bed. TK’s taken care of, you need to take care of yourself too.”

“I was worried.”

“I know. I understand completely. I haven’t slept much either. Couldn’t get myself to leave him and those visitor chairs aren’t very comfortable.”

“Yeah, TK mentioned that before.”

“Of course he did.” Owen let out a soft chuckle, his head dipping down. “Now, go home. I’ll call you when we leave to hospital, alright?”

Carlos nodded. He picked up his phone, shared a sympathetic look with Owen and walked back to his car. TK was awake and talking. He would be fine. They would be reunited soon and it was all that mattered. Soon, he would be able to hold TK in his arms again.

* * *

“What are you doing? Come here already!”

“Stop being so needy.”

“I’m allowed to be needy, I just got shot two days ago.”

“Just, hold on. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Carlos filled a glass of water and grabbed the tray he’d prepared. He brought it to the living room and set it on the coffee table, handing the glass to TK.

“Seriously? I just finished that last bottle of water. I don’t need to drink that much.”

“Your father said you need to stay hydrated.”

“Yes, hydrated, not trying to become water. You and my dad are smothering me.”

“I’m just trying to take care of you. Here, eat something.”

TK rolled his eyes at him, but he was smiling. Carlos knew he was happy to have him here, no matter how much he tried to resist his help. Owen had gone to work, after TK repeatedly assured him he would be fine, especially with Carlos here. They finally got to be alone the two of them, for the first time since before TK got shot.

“Wait, there’s something missing here. Sit up a bit?”

“Carlos, I don’t need another pillow. The one my dad added is plenty.”

Carlos smiled and walked closer. He slipped behind TK on the couch, wrapping him tightly in his arms. He felt TK burrow further into him, letting out a sigh of relief. Carlos deposited a soft kiss on the top of TK’s head, relishing in how comfortable his boyfriend seemed in his arms. There was nothing better than that.

“I love having you back. Here, in my arms, where you belong.”

“Well, I love you.”

“You’re just saying that because I’ve been taking care of you and cooking for you.”

“No, really, I mean it, I love you, Carlos Reyes.”

“I love you too, TK Strand. Now, rest.”

“I declare my love for you and you won’t even allow me a kiss?”

“You’re impossible. But I guess a kiss wouldn’t hurt.”

TK turned, putting his hand on Carlos’ shoulder for support, and locked their lips together. Carlos smiled into the kiss and cupped TK’s face. He could hardly believe how happy he was. Sure, only a few months ago he was completely free, doing what he wanted when he wanted, choosing where he went, and doing good deeds of his own accord. But it didn’t compare to what he had now.

He might be limited in his movements, and he might have to respond to someone else now, the FBI of all things, but it was all worth it to be able to lay here on the couch with his very handsome boyfriend in his arms. His future had always been uncertain with the possibility of getting caught hanging over him, but that was over now.

As their kiss went on, Carlos was filled with thoughts of how they could grow old together, make a life of their own, with no worries of his other activities getting in the way. There was nothing that mattered more to Carlos now than the love he shared with TK.

“Don’t ever get shot again. You really scared me.”

“I’m very sorry, and I don’t plan on it. It really hurt.” TK gave him one of his beautiful smiles and kissed him again.


End file.
